Taken, Tortured, Violated
by Kate Skye Ride
Summary: Sequel to "Replaced, But Never Forgotten." Max & Fang are back at the School, too weak to fight back while being tested on, until the biggest experiment performed since their creation. After the experiment, they manage to escape during a fire, but are separated. What was the big experiment & will they find each other again? Rated T for language, references and paranoia!
1. Prologue & Getting my bearings

Me: Hey guys!

Fang: Sup.

Me: Oh, I've missed you all! But I'm back for another year of stories!

Fang: And another year of torturing me.

Me: -laugh evilly-

Fang: Oh dear...

Me: So for anyone new, welcome... But as you may have seen, this is a sequel. Feel free to stay with this one, by there will be some references made to the last story... I.e. half the setting and everything...

Fang: So it won't make sense?

Me: It might, but it won't... You know?

Fang: Uh, okay?

Me: So yes it will make sense, but it won't be totally as good as with the first story.

Fang: Okay...

Me: So that's enough rambling. With this, I present you the very important prologue and the first chapter! More ramble at the end of the prologue!

Disclaimer: I own niente.

* * *

**Prologue – An introduction to me**

**Zila POV**

Welcome. That's what the mat at the door of the School said. But you never felt it. There was always a sense of misplacement. Unwanted

Smile. That's what They did when ripping into the others they called "experiments". But I never did. I hated being forced to harm another life form.

Wave. That's what They would do when they saw you. But it was without care. They only did it to seem polite and they knew some could kill in seconds if they weren't pleased.

Return. That's what I'd been stupid enough to do, every day. But I didn't have a choice, everyday in the presence of these people killed me and i was filled with regret.

My father put me up to it. Said it was what Mum would've wanted. The reason i'd never be able to leave.

But he never spoke to me when it wasn't about my sister or not leaving. And Ari thought he was ignored.

When Ari turned, I had no one left to talk to. I begged him so much to stop him from being changed. I didn't come into work for three weeks after he did. Until my father came knocking at my door with complaints and guilt trips. I finally went back, reluctantly. It was the only thing I could do to keep Ari and Mum off my mind.

I became a workaholic, mechanical. Doing everything so my father wouldn't get angry with me...

I did it all for him. I was all he had left, excepting my sister. He called her ignorant, I called her brave. He called her stupid, I called her incredible. She was always my idol, even though she was six years younger than me. I always looked up to her and what she did.

Our only difference – she had wings.

That's right.

My name is Zila Batchelder. Welcome to the School.

* * *

Me: Okay, so no one tell Max about that... Or Fang...

Fang: Don't tell me what?

Me: Nothing... -smiles suspiciously-

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Getting my bearings**

**Max POV**

"You okay?" Fang asked me through the cold metal bars of his cage. Man, been locked away in a dog crate sucked. They're too cramped and just plain inhumane. I mean, let's shove some whitecoats in these someday, and see how much they like it.

"Yeah," I sighed, beginning to read the letter Zila had put in my crate.

_Max,_

_The name's Zila and I'm going to help you get out. That is, if you let me._

_Soon is the big experiment which you and Fang are the guinea pigs for. Hopefully we can get you both out before that._

_I know you probably won't trust me, but I promise this is nothing you would normally get from a whitecoat._

_I'll talk to you in person soon, but this is just so you know what's happening._

_Take care until then,_

_Zila._

"Hmm," I sighed again when I finished reading the note. She seemed legit, for a whitecoat. It was hand written so she'd taken time to write it. And it seemed like she cared from the way she had said 'good luck'. Still could never trust a whitecoat. Ever. Not after everything they've done to us.

Guess we'd have to wait and see what she'd do to make a final decision.

"What's it say?" Fang said, having heard me finish the note. I looked up to him. He was sitting against the side closest to me, fiddling with a bit of bone that had been thrown at him as a sick joke by the whitecoats.

I handed the paper over to him and then began to grab at the bandages covering my legs, arms and wing. I pulled the one on my arm almost fully off when I heard voices down the hall.

Quickly wrapping it back up, I tapped the back of Fang's hand twice and lied back down on my side. His head snapped up, he handed back the note and assumed a sleeping position on the far side of the crate.

I sat in silence. Moments before the doors burst open.

"As you can see, they are both asleep," someone whispered, sounding annoyed, rushing in after the first pair of feet.

"Has Max woken up yet?" I heard none other than Jeb ask. God, why did he have to survive the fight and not anyone else?

"No, I just had Porsoft in here asking the same thing," she whispered. Zila, it was Zila.

"Zila," Jeb started in his persuading little ways.

"Jeb," she whined back with perfect accuracy. "I will report any change she has, until then you'll have to wait." Seemed like Zila had enough experience with Jeb so she knew how to handle him.

"Okay, well you have to come and find me before you do anything with them, won't you?" he almost pleaded.

But before she could respond the doors burst open. "BATCHELDER!" she called. It was a young sounding girl.

"Evangeline…" Jeb let out coldly.

"You need to leave," 'Evangeline' said back, equally as cold.

"Yes, but…" he started.

"No buts!" she interrupted, stepping closer. "You don't have the permissions to be in here, do you?"

"I know, I was..." he started again.

"And since this isn't the first time you've done this then I will have to report you if you don't leave immediately."

"Understood, I just needed to…" he was cut off again.

"Max hasn't woken yet," Evangeline said in a slightly softer voice than before. "You will be told when she does and you will be able to see her when she is stable." I imagined Jeb nodding in that pause. "But for now, we all have to wait until she wakes up."

"Thank you, Evangeline," Jeb said solemnly, before exiting the room with Evangeline by the sounds of it.

After a couple more taps on a computer, Zila left the room, locking the doors as she left.

I waited for what felt like an eternity until I heard the clicking of her shoes fade down the hall and through another set of doors, which she locked also.

I slowly sat up, ignoring the room spinning when I did so too fast.

"Sounds like the School's got us some new kids to play with," I mumbled, clutching my head.

"You right?" Fang asked, prying his hands through the small holes in the cages and placing it on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I think they've drugged me..." I said through clenched teeth.

"Why's that?" Fang's face filled with concern.

"Headache, world spinning, body aches, and yet I'm still able to hold a conversation," I said. Fang laughed a little at the last part.

"Isn't that the norm?" he mocked. I smiled, knowing that even if he was all that was left of my world, at least it was him.

"Yeah," I breathed, with a little more emotion than I intended it to have. Fang noticed, his smile also growing grimmer.

"It's gonna work out," he said grabbing my hand again. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you out alive." His smile became more distant, and almost scared. "even if that means I have to lose everything I have left..."

"Fang, don't," I almost shouted. "Don't even begin to say that. I don't know how I'm living with our current situation... Let alone if I lost you..." My last words were quiet and I felt a single tear slip down my face.

Watching your family die before you changes people.

"I don't want that any more than you, Max," Fang said wiping away my tear as best he could through our metal bars. I laughed as more tears began to fall.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, wiping my eyes on my gown.

"Don't be," he said looking up to me and smiling like he only smiled for me. "I love you, Max. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Fang," I said solemnly. If I had to be stuck in the School, I was almost glad it was with Fang... Even if I knew it could mean that he could be tortured because of my greed. If someone had to be thrown in a cage next to me again, at least I knew it was someone who loved me. And someone who I loved so much too.

I fell asleep with my head towards Fang's cage, while he ran his fingers through my hair as best he could through the bars, with thoughts of a life without Itex running through my head.

* * *

Me: So, this is the beginning of my next long time adventure!

Fang: Well at least I'm with Max, I guess...

Me: Okay, straight back into the Pretty Little Questions again!

PLQ: What should I call you, my readers?

MY PLA: I got nothing... My something awesome like Danisnotonfire's name for his fans, Danosaurs!

Me: So bring any ideas to the review box and yours could be chosen!

Thanks to: My good friend Brenden for coping with my stressing, all the while he was editing this for me. Just wanted to say thanks. If you guys could, take a look at his YouTube for me, the link is on my profile. It might get me some credit to use for the next chapter... -laughs-

And thanks to everyone who submitted characters for this in the last story. They will make a more thorough appearance next chapter!

Me: So that's it from us for this chapter. And as always, more reviews means faster updates!

Fang: And we bid you farewell, goodnight or goodbye... Whatever you want really...

Me: Please be sure to check out my blog, site also on the profile, for more updates about what's happening and maybe just the odd laugh!

RR&A!


	2. Welcome to the new and improved School

Me: Hey Skyders! (Everyone like the name?)

Fang: Yo.

Me: So this chapter is where everyone starts to be introduced and all the pieces begin to fall together. It's taken some work from you all, but we're here now! So more ramble at the end!

Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own MR, but can I put in here a thanks to Discombobulator0329! The character you'll meet here called 'Evangeline Nubem' is based off the submission by her! So thanks! And a slight mention of LovinDaFax's OC based guy, Newton Brown!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Evangeline POV**

_So they're the famous bird kids... Strange, they look kind of like me..._

Walking back from yet _another_ Jeb Batchelder issue, I kept thinking about those kids... The way they lied there so still they almost looked dead. If it weren't for their ever so subtle breathing I would've believed they were just that. Dead.

The girl had messy brown hair that was covering half her face, and bandages over the rest of her body, and a thick lot over her left arm.

The boy's jet black hair did a similar thing, but it looked more natural. Like he always wore it like that.

He too had bandages covering parts of his body, but one noticeable one over his right shoulder.

They both had bruises scattered across their skin and more scrapes over them too.

Looked like they'd had a rough ride to get here, I wondered what their story was.

I completed the same actions to get back. Actions I no longer had to think about. Corridor, gate, pass elevator, down stairs, turn the corner, through another gate and I was in sight of the door to the office.

I paced my way down to the office and knocked twice on the door, before I heard the click signalling it was open. Pushing the door, I walked into the room greeted by Newton and Karl.

"Greetings, Evangeline!" Newton said, ever so falsely cheery as he walked out of the room behind me. I smiled politely back at him before turning to Karl.

"The breech on the third floor was just Batchelder," I said bluntly, while standing at ease.

"Again?" Karl asked, seeming annoyed at Jeb's repetitive behaviour. I just nodded back. "Well thank you for dealing with that, my dear." To that I nodded again, before walking over to the fridge and grab myself a glass of water. Chasing rogue experiments and scientists was hard...

I let myself relax into one of the chairs around the room and had just let my breath out when the speakers boomed my name again.

"Evangeline to the fourth floor, Evangeline to the fourth floor, we have a three-oh-three, I repeat a three-oh-three!" it shrieked at me, the speaker sounding nervous.

So they should. A 303 was when an experiment had escaped, and they were angry... Normally an unstable one, too...

"Probably Fiora again," I muttered standing up and running back out the door. She was the angriest of them all, normally.

I ran to the stair at the side of the building and climbed them three at a time until I hit the fourth floor.

I unlocked the door to the main corridor and got there in time to shield my face from the oncoming heat wave.

That was Fiora alright.

Fiora was one of the original experiments, hence her unstable nature.

"Evangeline!" she screamed. "You're an experiment too! Help us out!"

True, I was modified. But I was different. I didn't burst into flames whenever I got mad.

Instead I just grabbed the nearby fire extinguisher and put her out.

"Grab her!" two of the Eraser guards said, running from around the corner.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Fiora shrieked. She began to catch fire again, before I threw the extinguisher at the guard who came after the two had grabbed her. He then sprayed her again, leaving her spluttering and falling over in exhaustion.

"Keep it," I said when he went to give it back. "You're gonna need it." My point was proven when Fiora tried to break away again and catch fire. But she couldn't keep it up for long; she only had so much energy. And she knew that as well as any of us.

"Thanks, Nubem!" they shouted as they dragged the struggling Fiora back to her cage.

I smiled back at them as I span to head back to the bottom floor again.

Not bothering to go to the office again, I went straight to my room.

Another way I was different to the _others_. I had a room, they had crates. They had to sleep in the cold labs, and I got my heated room.

I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep then and there from pure exhaustion.

**-TIME PASS-**

"Vangie..." I heard Karl knocking at my door as I woke from my sleep. "Vangie, we need you."

"I'm up," I groaned back just audibly, barely awake. "What's happening now? Experiment or scientist?" I asked, my pure habitual reaction.

"No problem, as far as I know," Karl said, seemingly calm. That just made me all the more nervous. "The bird kids are awake."

* * *

Me: So?

Fang: Dun, dun, DAHHH!

Me: Thanks.

PLQ WINNER: Skyders, brought to us by the one and only CHLORINATED FREAK!

PLQ: When I rewrite Replaced, should I change the name and put it up separately like most authors do, or put it in the same one? If a name change, what should it be called/would be a better fit?  
MY PLA: I'd like to change it, but I have no idea what to...

Me: So again, thanks to everyone for reading/following/sharing/reviewing and everything in between!

Fang: Like squats!

Me: Okay... And guys! My new story for Ouran (My Real Life Nightmare) will be up hopefully tonight! Please have a look at that too!

Fang: But I won't be there...

Me: No, no you won't... But you're here at least!

Fang: True.

Me: So, until next time, stay you, Skyders!

Love, Kate & Fang!

RR&A!


	3. Recollections of the bitter kind

Me: Hey Skyders!

Fang: 'Sup.

Me: So I've been a busy girl! For those of you who don't already know, I have a blog! There are links all over my profile to it, so please don't be a stranger!

Fang: She gets sad when no one reads it.

Me: I do. Another thing I've done recently is a video with my friend Brenden (Shaymin687). He played Slender while we both commentated it, so take a look at that (link coming to profile, otherwise see Brenden's YouTube channel{links for that are up})

Fang: Disclaimer?

Me: Well they should all know I don't own Maximum Ride, or any other fandom that I write for.

Disclaimer: The above is factual. Below is not.

Me: Happy?  
Fang: Yes.

Me: In more important news, this chapter is another sad one. Not much happy stuff in this update, sorry. But 'My Real Life Nightmare' is a happy update coming tonight!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Fang POV**

Running my fingers through Max's hair, I couldn't help but think how lucky we were to have escaped alive. Just knowing she was alive was amazing. I'd been hardly able to sleep for the two weeks before that, I'd just stay up listening to her breathing, or lack thereof some nights.

I knew Max wasn't going to talk about what had happened. At least not for a few more days until she'd gotten used to being back here. At the School.

But the scene kept running through my head, like one of those sick whitecoats had burned it to memory.

**-flashback-**

The first thing I remembered was Nudge limply being dragged across the ground by Angel. Then Ange realising she was dead, and then screaming. Just screaming. Screaming until her throat constricted and she couldn't make any more sounds. Screaming until she attracted everyone's attention, including several Erasers', and mine. Several Erasers who all lunged towards the distracted girl on the ground. An easy target, or so at least three thought. And they were low enough to attack a mourning seven year old too...

Unfortunately I didn't notice until the screaming had stopped what happened.

I almost fell three feet when I saw Nudge lying there dead. So silent, pale and still. So, dead. Nothing like she ever was when she was at her strongest.

That was when the Erasers all flew crookedly at me and began to knock me around a bit.

The Eraser viciously grabbing Angel's throat - that was the next image that I was burdened with. The way her eyes went large and frightened as her neck snapped. Even from my high position way above her, I heard the crack of the bones. The scariest part was her smile when she knew she was about to die, even as she held back tears she smiled. And the smile as she whispered her last words to Max. Words I'm certain would haunt Max, forever ringing in her ears. _'And you'll save the world.'_

Then Max's scream as she released her anger on the nearby Erasers. And Gazzy - crying over his sister's death. I paused for a moment to signify I knew what had happened, before smashing an Eraser in the mouth, knocking out several of its teeth then and there. I then rolled two Erasers into each other and smashed their skulls together. The crunch that followed satisfied my anger slightly.

Max then got to Iggy and I heard the dropping of bodies. When I span to kick an Eraser off me, I was pleased to see it wasn't either of them that fell. Instead it was a couple more Erasers, and then things got nasty.

Tables were turning, they pulled out guns and began to get a lead over us.

Next was the sickening pop of Gazzy's wings, and his scream when a gun was rammed into the side of his head. His yell chortling into a choke and then nothing. Deafening silence. It was the most pleasurable, and yet most frightening sound you could ever hear.

Then the shots at Max, her slight yelp as it actually got her in the arm.

After that there were significantly more shots fired at us from all angles.

Iggy was shot three times in the chest before he dropped. The Eraser who'd done it was proud of himself, until I ripped the gun out of his hand and aimed it down his throat before pulling the trigger.

When I let that Eraser fall, another that had their gun aimed at me pulled the trigger and shot me. The pain rippled through my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. They were all dead, and I thought I was too.

In one way, it was good. I thought I was dying, therefore I could meet them again. I was never religiously educated enough to make any decisions, but there has to be something after death.

In another, the pain was excruciating. To know that I'd lost them all, let them slip through my fingers.

**-end of flashback-**

Until I was shot, I was forced to watch my family die. And there had been nothing I could do about it.

I felt my eyes burning and a single tear slipped out again.

Watching them all die, one by one, each so unaware, it was horrifying.

And it was a horror I hoped to _god_ we wouldn't have to live through again.

Because I didn't know how much more either of us could take, without being changed in some ways. Ways I refused to think about...

I'd blame it on myself every time. Every time Max cursed at the memory, every time she cried over the lost Flock, and every time someone spoke of them, I'd blame myself. I came back... No. I _left_.

I closed my eyes and pulled lightly at Max's hair until I too fell asleep.

_I should've never left._

* * *

Me: As I said, not incredibly happy. I cried writing this all.

Fang: You're kinda horrible.

Me: I know. I broke Destiny...

Destiny: It's true!

Me: Thank you for the brief appearance.

PLQ WINNER: I don't know if there really should be a winner for that, as it was kinda just a 'help me out' thing... I still haven't decided. Re-write will take place soon!

PLQ: What's your favourite band/artist musically? If you can't choose, top three.

MY PLA: Paramore, Black Veil Brides and Evanescence. Love 'em all.

Me: So that's it for Taken for another week! And remember, more reviews means a quicker update!

Fang: Still hate you.

Me: Mmm hmm. Until then, Skyders!

Love, Kate & Fang!

RR&A!


	4. Locks, shocks and new kids

Me: Hey Skyders!

Fang: 'Sup.

Me: Sorry about the delay in update, I had exams all of last week and haven't had any time to write. Anyone following 'My Real Life Nightmare', I'm extremely sorry but I have neglected a chapter for this week. I will have something up soon for that!

Fang: I'm sure.

Me: Oh shush... So without any more nonsense, I'll give you all the new chapter!

Disclaimer: Still own zilch. Not even the computer I'm using... It's my Daddy's.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

Lights. The blinding bastards filled the ceiling, burning little marks into the backs of my eyelids. I woke up, but not where I fell asleep. I wasn't in a crate at all, anymore. I couldn't see Fang, or any of the equipment in the room before.

Apparently, I was strapped down. And they didn't want me to move, from the looks of it. I say this from the pressure sensitive locks on my arms, wrists, ankles, waist and one just below my neck, sort of over my collar bone. Every time I tried to move, they tightened. Brilliant. That'll make it so much easier to escape.

Twisting my head gently to the side, I noticed the blinding white lights weren't the only thing in the room that was going to make my skin crawl. I was at the School, so I should've expected no less. But laying in perfect order to the right of my head, were about fifteen different syringes, needles and all round pokey things. Not looking good.

Turning my head gently back to the left, I noticed another bed next to me. The figure rolled over slightly, but even without seeing his face, I knew who it was.

"What's happening, Max?" Fang asked, almost afraid. Before you start complaining about how wussy he was being, remember this. He's only fifteen, a couple months younger than me; just seen his whole family die in front of him a few days ago, all bar me. And now that we were both back at the school _and_ strapped down to the slice 'n' dice tables, it's understandable he was so afraid.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I really don't know."

I grimaced when one of the bands on my arms began to tighten. "I didn't even move!" I screamed at nothing. It was then my question was answered by everyone's favourite scientist, please hold your applause, Jeb Batchelder!

"Hello Max," he stated, as if we'd just met up on the street.

"Jeb," I spat.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat your father," he began. I merely rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well you can't talk. Look at the way you've treated me for the last fifteen years of my life!"

"Well, you two wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me." And he _smiled._ Oh it was on.

"AND THE REST OF THEM WOULDN'T BE DEAD EITHER!" I shrieked at him.

"Max, you know that I didn't want any of them to be harmed," he reasoned. But I was far beyond reasoning.

"No, Jeb," I shouted. "You know that you did! You always wanted to bring them all back here and play scientist again until one of them ended up dead. You're never satisfied until someone's dead, are you!"

"Wha... What do you mean?" he stuttered.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean," I said, hoping each word drove nails of ice into his spine. "First Ari," I paused, letting my words take effect. "Then Hans. And now my whole Flock." I could feel the hot pricks of tears in the back of my eyes at the mention of my Flock. "You're never satisfied until they're all dead. Who's next, me?" I laughed lightly on this. "Good luck."

Fortunately, my desired result was achieved, Jeb stormed out.

"You okay," Fang asked. Unable to process my words, I nodded and bit my lip.

After a moment I felt the inevitable tears roll down my cheeks. I let out a jagged breath. "God, I'm so weak," I muttered to myself. But obviously loud enough that I was heard by my remaining bird-boy.

"No," he whispered. "Max, you're so brave. You're so _incredibly _brave."

"Thank you, Fang," I sighed.

And with that the doors swung open, bringing in a young looking female. I would've called her a whitecoat, except her coat wasn't white... It was black. And open, with a purple singlet under it.

Her dark brown hair hung in a loose plait, and she had a fringe that sat at about eyebrow level.

"Was he in here?" she asked. Sounding so familiar, I couldn't help myself but think about who she was... Or could be, anyway. Shaking her head she continued. "Sorry about him, but I guess you're already used to Jeb, hey?"

"Yeah," I said, sounding like a question.

"Are you," Fang began, before second guessing himself.

"Zila?" she asked, looking over at him, before fiddling with some machines at each of our beds. He nodded briefly back to her. "Yeah, that's me. And as you can see from the coat," she gestured at the black material hanging off her shoulders, "I'm not quite you're average whitecoat."

"But you're still here," I asked, not totally sure if she was still going to do the normal whitecoat thing to us.

"Unfortunately," Zila said. From how conclusive she sounded, I didn't argue it. I'd leave that for another time, if I survived to see her again.

"Well, just wondering how long the execution will take?" I asked, laughing a little. This had to be it, she was gonna hack into us again and there would go the only whitecoat (blackcoat) I thought I'd be able to trust...

"I'm not doing anything to you guys," she said checking flashing stuff at Fang's head. "Not in terms of ripping you open, anyways..."

"Okay," I nodded carefully, trying not to set off the neck brace thing. "So what then?"

"I'm just testing your vitals before moving you into the dorms," she said, writing down something.

"Dorms?" Fang whispered, barely audible to me, let alone Zila. I shrugged, only relaxing my shoulders to find myself suffocating.

"Gah!" I choked as the band kept tightening. Zila whipped around to see why I'd made such a strange sound.

"Ah!" she squeaked, fumbling over some switches to stop the band. "Sorry, Max..."

"All good," I mumbled, turning my head gently. "So, mind telling us about these 'dorms'?"  
"Basically they renamed the room with all the crates in it..." Zila muttered, walking over to Fang and unfastening some of the locks.

"I see," I said as she undid my locks. "So there's some new kids on the block, am I right?"

"Yeah, we have a lot more experiments happening now so there are a few new kids around." I sat up on my table, casually cracking my knuckles and neck. "You've met Evangeline?"

"Evangeline's an experiment?" Fang asked thinking the same thing as me.

"She thinks of herself as higher to the rest of the kids..." Zila scowled, clearly not approving of her. "Well there are a couple new ones and some of the older kids you mightn't remember... It's been ages since you were here..."

"Yeah, we were enjoying it too," I laughed, glancing over to Fang, who gave a small smile and raised his eyebrows quickly.

"I'm sure you were," she sighed, tapping in the last few stats. "Unfortunately the new experiments aren't so well behaving and Porsoft got annoyed…"

"Your boss?" I said, stretching my arms across my chest.

"Mmm hmm," she walked over towards the door. "Now, if you guys are ready, you're outta here."

"Don't tease us," I said, taking 'outta here' as something totally different.

"I wish," Fang said, as he walked over to me and slipped his hand in mine. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, and flashed his irresistible smile.

Zila tapped in a key by the door and led us out. We passed several Erasers on our way to the elevator, and it took all I had not to jump and kill every single one of them.

We all got in the elevator and took to the fourth floor. I stumbled out, my balance screwed from the gravity defying box of doom.

"Okay," Zila mumbled, pulling out her key card. "Welcome to the dorms." She clicked open the doors to reveal a relatively relaxed room. I saw about ten kids walking around.

There were three girls sitting in one of the small rooms, two sitting on the small bed, and one on the floor in front.

Some guys were standing around together and actually laughing. I couldn't imagine what about.

This was nothing like the school I'd left. I wasn't even sure it was the same building. We'd been kept in small cages, all stuffed in a cold, dark room. This was almost a happy place to be.

I instantly knew something was wrong. But what, that was the real question.

* * *

Me: So that's that!

Fang: Well that seemed pleasant.

Me: And since Dad is yelling at me to hurry up, this will be quick.

PLQ WINNER: Sunsets! And thank you for introducing me to Breaking Benjamin! I'm liking their stuff now heaps!

PLQ: Anyone watch MotoGP? If so, who do you go for/want to win Phillip Island?

MY PLA: Valentino Rossi!

Me: So have a great week guys, and I'll be back as soon as I can!

Fang: Stay sane guys!

Me: Or at least how "sane" you are normally, Skyders!

Love, Kate & Fang!

RR&A!


	5. Twists and turns

Me: Hey Skyders!

Fang: Someone needs to explain some stuff...

Me: Yes, I know I promised this chapter would be up three days ago. I'm sorry. But life at home has been a bit hectic and I haven't had much spare time to catch my breath, let alone update.

Fang: It's really funny how everything runs into the next thing until the end of arsenic hour at about 9.

Me: Yeah, then it's pretty much clean up and jump into bed to relax a little before restarting it all again the next day. Oh, the joys of being the oldest of four.

Fang: Ha, try second oldest of six!

Me: But they can all handle themselves.

Fang: True...

Me: So this one's another short one, had to stop it because this guy's really hard to write in his perspective. You'll see why in a moment. He's another OC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the earphones in my ears and the polish on my nails.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Zayne POV**

I looked up from laughing with Matthew to see two new kids standing at the door.

_'__Who are they?' _I signed.

_'__No idea, take a look?'_ Matthew signed back.

Yeah, I was deaf. Another one of the whitecoats' failed experiments. It took some getting used to, when it happened. I was so confused for so long. I'd been used in so many experiments that I didn't think twice when they said 'hearing enhancement'. I didn't even think about the infamous cases before me when things had gone wrong.

We stood up and walked towards the door where the new kids stood. Matthew signed anything important to me and I stayed quiet and tried to blend in.

_'__Not new,' _Matthew signed, listening to conversation the two had with Zila. _'Been here before... The girl is Max... The boy is Fang...'_

The names seemed so familiar; it was almost like I'd known them. But I could never be sure of what was real versus what was put in my mind by the whitecoats.

Shrugging it off, I watched Matthew for anything else he had to say. Not much else struck me about the pair. They seemed involved with each other the way they shadowed each other. She was clearly the more dominant of the two; you could tell by the way she walked slightly in front. But she still valued him and his judgement.

When Zila had finished showing them what they needed, she nodded and left again, leaving the room in a state of normality for a moment. At least until everyone saw the new kids.

Most people only briefly glanced up, but a few stood and walked closer to them. Matthew and I stayed where we were, watching what they did and said.

_'__I'm Max,' _I lip-read her saying. '_This is Fang.'_She was talking to Alexis. She's one of the most loved here, and has one of the most unfortunate stories I've been told.

_'__What've they done to you?' _Alexis asked. Max simply turned around and unfolded a beautiful pair of wings from her back. By now the few of us that could move freely were all standing and walking over to the new kids. A couple of the girls gave a few quick gasps at some of the scars on her back near them, and also over them. Her right wing was stiffer than her left, moved slower and more forced.

The boy, Fang, matched her stance and unfolded his own jet black wings.

A couple more reactions again, and the meeting was interrupted by the one and only, Evangeline. She was one of a kind, truly. She wasn't your average experiment, but she still was. Part butterfly, as it had been said. No one had seen her wings, not in years anyway.

Vangie kept to herself, ninety percent of the time. She was regarded as a higher power than us by the whitecoats and herself. Like some strange honorary whitecoat or something.

_'__What's going on here?'_ I imagined she shouted. Everyone besides Max and Fang backed up, the hairs on the backs of their necks sticking up from Evangeline's very presence. Max tapped the back of Fang's hand twice, whatever that meant, before folding her wings back into her gown again and spinning around, assuming a fighting stance. '_New kids, eh?' _Evangeline started. Each step she took was deliberate and meaningful, slow and with emphasis. '_Well you're going to have to learn the ropes soon, or...'_ and she turned to face them. That really irritated me, and she knew it. Whenever she spoke to me she always walked in circles and turned her back to me so I missed half the message.

'_Well, hate to break it to you, but we've been here before,' _Max responded, glaring at Evangeline. _'And I think we'll be fine, thanks for the offer.' _It was then I decided I liked Max. The look she gave Evangeline was tops. The look was so good, that Evangeline walked back out of the room, assumedly slamming the door on her way.

I watched for any more movement by the group, but everyone just got back to what they had been doing before. Fang moved closer towards Max and whispered something into her hair. This had her giggle a little. She then turned and looked in our direction, and she burst into tears. Fang tightened his hold on her and watched her closely. Max's knees buckled nearly landing her on the floor, as she pointed to Matthew and both their mouths dropped open.

_'__Iggy?' _she asked.

* * *

Me: Dun, dun, DAHHH! (I use that a lot, don't I?)

Fang: Ooh, so scary... -rolls eyes-

Me: So this was really a settings chapter. Not too much stuff happening. Will all be re-explained in the next Max POV.

PLQ WINNER: Me, because no one had a clue what I was on about.

PLQ: Do you paint your nails? If so, how often? And if they're painted at the moment, what colour(s)?

MY PLA: Yes, as often as I can, and at the moment my nails are purple one every odd finger (left pinky to right) and blue on every even.

Me: So this is all I have time for, as I need to work on some other stuff, including new chapters for this, my Ouran story and the upcoming Christmas specials! Keep an eye out for them starting on Sunday on my blog, and my Maximum Ride themed one on Christmas Eve! If you're interested, take a look at last year's one on Fang Space, leave a review telling me what you did/didn't like and any suggestions for this year!

Fang: I enjoyed it as it was from my perspective!

Me: Yep, so that's it for this week! As always keep an eye out for new stuff on my blog and I'm always up for a PM!

Fang: When she has time to reply.

Me: Until next time, stay out of trouble Skyders!

Love, Kate & Fang!

RR&A!


	6. New faces, not so new places

Me: Hi Skyders! I just wanted to say how incredibly sorry I am for the lateness in this update... I now see how long it's been since I updated, and I ask that you hold your fruit throwing until the end of the second AN, thank you.

Fang: Your cooperation is appreciated.

Me: So I'd explain in a long winded rant why this took so long to be written and checked and will probably still suck, but I'll save you the time. You're welcome.

New chapter, half explaining the last chapter, half pushing it a little further. Hope you enjoy, it's 1,441 words of chocolaty goodness!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Max POV**

The dorms... Interesting, to say the least. They had a different feel to them than I'd first expected. Everyone there seemed happier than I would've thought... Like they got along more and didn't mind they were being tested on every other day of the week.

Fang and I walked into the room, hand in hand, just waiting for an Eraser to jump out at us. But none did. I actually didn't think I saw an Eraser once Zila had left.

"Hi guys," a girl walked up to us. She looked young, definitely younger than Zila, but older than us. "My name's Alexis." The girl's voice was sweet and like honey, if a voice could be compared to that. The way she smiled appeared to make the few other children there smile and cling to her. Looked like she was one of the "good guys".

"Maximum Ride, just call me Max," I said stepping forward slightly, tugging Fang gently with me. "This is Fang." He nodded and gave a small wave.

"What've they done to you?" Alexis asked. I turned and shrugged out my wings, feeling Fang copy my position exactly when I did.

Our normal reaction was heard – just a bunch of gasps. The looks were a little less shocked here, more sympathetic. They knew what we'd gone through, and we knew what they'd gone through. So it was all a mutual understanding of this hell hole's true screwed up staff.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" it sounded like Evangeline shouted at us as the doors slammed behind her. Just by the sound of the other kids backing up from us, I knew it wasn't good. I reached over and tapped the back of Fang's hand twice, he had been standing there with his eyes closed not particularly paying a load of attention. We both tucked in our wings and spun 'round, clenching our fists and prepping for battle. "New kids, eh?" she said slowly. She looked over us a couple times, taking in the flesh wounds, scars and markings we had. I did the same to her.

First thing I noticed was her hair; long, plaited deep red hair. Great... Another red-headed wonder on our hands... Her eyes were a baby blue that seemed to look into your soul. I didn't keep looking at them for long. Her pale skin was freckled and dotted, probably from injections. But the most noticeable thing about her was the lack of uniform. Instead she wore a tight button up white shirt and black dress pants.

"Well you're going to have to learn the ropes soon," she said bringing me out of my daze. "Or you'll have to get some help from someone. And I'm always up for a challenge, bird kids. Just make sure you cooperate and I'm sure we won't have a problem co-existing." Her every word dripped like poison and her unnaturally pale blue eyes shot daggers at me, but I wasn't moved by her.

"Well," I began, sassing her back as best I could. "I hate to break it to you, but we've been here before, and I think we'll be fine, thanks for the offer." And I loved how she rolled her eyes and stormed off, even slamming the door on her way.

Once she was gone, most people gave a little wave or nod and went back to what they were doing. Good, the less attention the better.

I stood still for a minute or two, just watching what happened with everyone. Fang closed the gap between us and placed one hand on my hip so's not to startle me.

"She's scared of you," he taunted. "That'll come in handy, you know... Could be used for, getting things from the whitecoats." I laughed at this, knowing exactly what he meant. He was hoping we could get her to give us privileges as such.

I turned my attention to one of the only boys I could see around anywhere. He was tall, probably close to Fang-size, and had dark blonde hair, with some parts darker and some lighter, that hung in his face. His, barely visible, deep brown eyes watched us carefully, making me wonder whose side he was on.

Then I saw another boy standing to his right. He had his head down and was smiling an all too familiar smile. When he looked up at us I couldn't hold the tears in. I knew it couldn't be, but this boy was identical to our Iggy.

I fell to my knees, dropping as I took in his features. It was the same hair, the same eyes, and the same face, save a long scar running the side of his face.

Fang's hold tightened on me and he bent over to see what was wrong. One of my hands flew straight up to my mouth, trying to hold in the screams that were sure to come, and the other I managed to aim towards the boy.

"I... Iggy?" I stuttered. Fang's head whipped up from watching me carefully to see where I was pointing. I felt him begin to shake, unable to control his own emotions for one of the few times in his life. He stumbled backwards and pulled me with him. I was at the stage of sobbing uncontrollably; I couldn't believe it was him.

The boy with the dark blonde hair signed something at the other one before pointing over at us. I was still in shock and it appeared Fang was too. The Iggy clone (that's what I was gonna call him) began to walk over to us.

"Are you alright?" Iggy Clone asked. I sniffled and tried to control myself, but the boy talking made it all that much worse. I turned back to where Fang was just seconds ago, seeing nothing but the wall beyond the shadows.

"Yeah," I whispered after a moment. I knew it wasn't our Iggy from the way this boy's eyes followed my every movement.

"Okay, well I'm Matthew," the boy said extending his hand. I just looked at it, not actually trying to be rude, but I couldn't shake it. "Matthew Griffiths." That did it for me. I felt one hot tear roll down my cheek, and then another.

"Sorry," I shook my head, noticing he still had his hand out. "I'm Max. And that wall behind me is Fang." Matthew laughed a little at that part. "I know who you are, Max," he said, catching me only slightly off guard. I was sure that he would've known about us from the stories passed around the School of our great escape.

"So do you know about the rest of the Flock?" I asked, being punched with the mention of my family.

"Yeah," he said sadly. "And I can guess why you seemed so upset at seeing me..." Matthew put in a meaningful pause there, probably because of the stare I only then realised I was giving him. Or maybe it was because my wall was coming into view. "I'm sorry about what happened." He didn't seem too moved by it, but then again he didn't know Iggy well or maybe not even at all. And yet in the same run, he seemed to know exactly what we were feeling.

I gave a small nod of recognition before he turned around and signed something at the other boy. He then walked over to us also.

I felt Fang slip his hand inside mine and moved to stand directly beside me. It felt so right, him standing by my side that all my anxiety, upset and worry went away, or at least was made less obvious.

"This is Zayne," Matthew said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "He's deaf, but can lip-read and talk." I smiled slightly.

"Whitecoats or born like that?" I asked, directing my comment to Zayne.

"Whitecoats," he nodded. His voice was surprisingly deep, you never would've known he was deaf from the way he spoke and replied so easily. "You two have wings, don't you?"

"Yeah, the original bird-kids," I said. "You?"

Matthew just turned and did similar to what I did earlier. I smiled at this, the boys reminded me of Gaz and Ig. But instead of crying, I just took a deep breath and smiled... I'd made enough of a fool of myself already, so there was no need to start looking like some weak little princess who was just chucked in here for the first time ever.

But, no need to be so dramatic, I needed to start with my plan... A plan of escape.

* * *

Me: Yes, the last line was the sole cheesiest line I've ever written, but I couldn't end it any other way. I was running out of time and it needed to be finished, so I just chose to be super cheesy and be all stupid with it... I'm deeply sorry.

Fang: She's really quite sleep deprived and is kinda half sick, so if it sucks, don't blame her.

Me: Okay, so with the last PLQ, I don't know if there can be a winner because it really wasn't about winning or what not, just what you do. But I have a winner anyways...

PLQ WINNER: My cousin and my other cousin's boyfriend! Neither of them have fan fiction, I don't think, so they probably won't see this unless I show them... But the reason they won is because on Christmas day they both let me (some a little more reluctantly than others) paint their nails red and green. And the red kinda came out a little pink...

PLQ: If you are back at school already, do you want holidays again? Or if you're still on holidays, like me, do you want school to start early?

MY PLA: I'm still on holidays, and am for another two and a half weeks, and I desperately want school to start again... I need to get the new laptop (my current one is half dead already), I want to see all my friends again, I have exciting stuff happening this year that can only start once school has started, and I'm really bored... Not that I have free time, though, I'm either helping mum with the girls, at my grandma's house or at my dad's where not much happens... But I will be trying to get a move on with this story.

Oh, another thing, I wanted to give you all some more information about how the rest of this story is going to be run. So, tonight I'll be putting up a blog post (links are on my profile) giving some more details about it all, but here are the basics. I have a really big book (250 page project book) dedicated to planning and editing all of my stories, starting with this one. And the way I've planned this story to go, is in two or three parts. Between each part with be about a month of hiatus for the main story, but I'll let out some other little sideline stories to keep you all entertained. At the moment we are towards the end of the first third of part one.

Fang: Fruit throwing time?

Me: Not quite... I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for all your patience with my slowness and some of the cheese... But it's going to get better, I promise. With the new laptop (hopefully ready for use by the 6th or7th of Feb) I'll have more time and chances to write, what with it being at school and with me practically 24/7. So I'm going to go and do some work, write some more story, listen to some music, fiddle with planning and everything in between.

Fang: See you guys later!

Me: Until next time, hug a tree and kiss a unicorn!

Always, forever, and absolutely never.

Read, write, give up.

Love, Kate and Fang!

RR&A!

Me: Sorry about the world's longest AN!


End file.
